In new construction projects it is necessary to route water pipes through various conduits so that the finished construct is serviceable with potable water. Because these water pipes are servicing potable water, it is necessary to prevent dirt and grit from entering the pipes as can happen while routing the water pipe through a conduit. Additionally, it is usually necessary to route the water pipe through at least one ribbed conduit while servicing the finished construct. While routing the water pipe through the ribbed conduit, the terminal end of the water pipe often snags and gets stuck on one of the ribs of the conduit. Generally, plumbers will attempt to prevent this problem by covering the terminal end of the pipe with duct tape or an analogous form of plumbing tape. Said method does an inconsistent job of keeping the inner water pipe sterile and fails to prevent the water pipe from snagging on ribbed conduits.
Thus, what is needed is water pipe end cap having a tapered tip, a flattened head, a tapered buttress, an elongate cylindricla male piece, a rounded buttress, a tapered heel, an elongated cylindrical inner cavity, and at least one rigidly flexible raised ridge. The present water pipe end cap makes it easier to thread a water pipe through a ribbed conduit by preventing the terminal end of the water pipe from snagging or getting stuck on the ribbed portions of conduits. The present invention also prevents dirt and grit from entering the terminal portion of the water pipe whilst threading a conduit, by snuggly covering the terminal end.